marked
by antlur
Summary: supercorp kalex sanvers lucy; a/o/b. various headcanon drabble nonsense.
1. marked

_**a/n rambling stream of consciousness, sorry. also probably not going to make sense to anyone, sorry about that too.**_

* * *

"They're not here yet?" Alex says as she takes a seat across from Lena, "Mags said she was going to meet Kara to make sure we didn't have any superfriend tag alongs today."

Her only response is a slight head shake as Lena continues to tap away at her tablet, thoroughly engrossed in whatever report she's working on. Alex lets her work in silence while she shoots off a reminder to her two wayward lovers, with Kara's heat getting closer, they're all a bit groggy so she wouldn't be surprised at a little forgetfulness.

She admires Lena from the corner of her eye for a moment before remembering that she doesn't have to hide the appraisal and instead leans back a bit in her seat to take in Lena's elegant beauty, a bit envious that Lena always manages to look so well put together even with the effects of Kara's coming heat, compares this version of her with the sleepy, disheveled Lena that grumbled about adult responsibilities with her head buried in Kara's neck that morning at breakfast while Kara 'helped' to finish off the last of her sticky bun. 

Feeling the giddy smile come over her when she notices Lena's cocked brow and the slight smirk pulling at the corners of her lips, and when Lena tilts her head up and briefly locks her eyes with Alex's before dropping her gaze down to her mouth, it's all Alex can do to resist leaning in to take the kiss that's being offered. 

Lena swallows thickly before she stands from the table, "I need to call the office, can you please get ahold of one of them and figure out what's going on?" 

Alex nods somewhat dumbly, eyes locked on the exposed column of Lena's throat. The desire to bite, to claim, and to mark gets stronger each day and she fuzzily wonders if this is going to be one of the rare occasions that her rut and Kara's heat hit around the same time. 

A brief touch on her shoulder as Lena walks past her and Alex takes a moment to inhale her scent, a calming mixture of Kara and Lena with a mild underlayer that she recognises as her own scent. Today there's something slightly different, something that wasn't there when they left the apartment this morning, something familiar but not quite clear enough for her to put a name to and she can't rouse her groggy senses enough to puzzle it out. 

Instead she pulls her phone back out but before she can get another message off, she catches sight of Kara and Maggie jogging up to the door. She doesn't even attempt to fight the dopey smile from covering her face and breaths out a light laugh as she recognise an identical one lighting up Kara's as she leans into Maggie in what appears to be the start of a nuzzle that is quickly aborted at the slight shake of Maggie's head softened by an indulgent, if somewhat goofy smile. 

The resulting bashful nose crinkle from Kara and quirk of the lips from Maggie has Alex quickly grabbing her phone to capture the moment while suppressing the loving 'awhhh' that's fighting to get past her lips. 

She notices the slightly disheveled appearances, the poorly fixed braid in Kara's hair, and mismatched buttons on Maggie's shirt confirm her suspicions about the delay and she's ready to lay into the teasing until something dark, high up on Kara's neck, catches her eye. 

She's still staring intently as Maggie drops into the seat next to her while Kara slips into Lena's abandoned one. 

They're both apologising instantly, Maggie leaning into Alex's shoulder while grumbling about hiding from Winn and Kara being annoyingly irresistible, Kara pouting about it being Maggie's fault and really if Maggie had just let her fly them it wouldn't have taken so long, it's adorable coming from both of them and under normal circumstances Alex would be happy to lightly tease them both since they have only recently started seeking out one on one time and she wants to make sure help normalise it for them, but there's a hickey on Kara's neck that she is sure wasn't there when they headed off to work this morning, knows is not from her, and that isn't in Lena's prefered spot. 

Which means it's from Maggie. 

Which explains the underlying scent she picked up from Lena. 

Kara has finally imprinted on Maggie and Alex is deliriously giddy at this development. 

They're still lightly bickering when Kara looks around and asks where Lena is and her response about calling the office results in a cute pout and grumble from Kara, "but we said no business calls during lunches!"

"We're like 10 minutes late, babe," Maggie is quick to remind her with a sheepish smile of her own directed at Alex. 

And Alex can't resist anymore, "So had to give Winn the slip huh? Where did you manage to do that while giving Kara a hickey?" 

Alex bursts into laughter at their responses. Kara's hand flies to her neck while a rare blush spreads across her cheeks and Maggie turns into a stuttering, wide eyed mess. 

"It's not from me! It can't even be from me, it's probably from you! Or, or Lena.. Alex stop laughing it's not that funny!" 

Lena's return to the table goes unnoticed and she takes a moment to take in the scene before moving into the unoccupied seat next to Kara. Her prompt for an explanation from Kara is met with stutters and blushing and avoided eye contact with much of the same from Maggie. 

"Alex, take a breath and explain why you've broken them please." Is her slightly exasperated reply. 

But Alex is still laughing, hand over her mouth to hold the bulk of the sound back, and when she reaches over to tug Kara's hand away from her neck Lena notices that she seems to be crying as much as laughing, "look!" Alex manages to get out, redirecting Lena's attention to the spot Kara had been covering. 

She knows Kara can hear her heartbeat speeding up and she doesn't even try to fight the smile that breaks out over her lips, "well done Sawyer, that's pretty impressive." 

It finally puts a stop to Maggie's indigent sputtering and Lena spares her a loving smile before tilting Kara's head up so she can lightly touch her lips to the mark, taking a breath to bask in the mingling scents of the four of them that now cling to her, revelling in the slight shiver that shakes Kara's frame. 

They didn't spend a lot of time talking about this unconscious part of Kara, a part that she can't really explain even though it give them a power over her that no other human is capable of naturally; and Maggie was always a part of them, would always be a part of them, but she also knows how afraid Maggie was of this at first and then how much she craved it once she realised that she loved Kara too. 

It's kind of perfect, it suits the two of them, and Lena can't imagine how she could possibly be any happier with the love of these three in her life.

Maggie fits her hand into Alex's as she drops her head to her shoulder, a loving smile directed towards Kara while Alex nuzzles into her hair. 

Kara nuzzles into Lena, all bashful smiles and pinked cheeks and quite mutters about being way too tired and far to hungry to be subjected to teasing. 

And then Alex's eyes meet Lena's misty ones and the silent "I love yous" are exchanged and the moment is perfect and she's surrounded by so much love that she feels like bursting, vows to capture this feeling to keep her comfort on the days that simply existing is trying. 

She can't stop the smirk and it grows more pronounced when Lena mirrors it. They were late because they were too busy necking like a couple of teenagers to keep track of the time, and they love their goofs, really, but they can't just let that go without a proper teasing session.


	2. imprint

**a/n muse dipped out mid** **sentence, this doesn't even really make sense to me anymore whoops.**

* * *

"Alex?" Kara blinks sleepily at the form huddled at the foot of her bed, "you okay?"

There's no response from her new sister, but Kara can hear the rapid heartbeat and escalated breathing, "are you hurt? Alex?"

Blankets pushed aside, she shifts closer and reaches out only to stop short as she get a nose full of Alex's scent, usually calming, now sets her on edge. Blinking dumbly in confusion she sits back, that's definitely Alex but now there's something rough and heady at the edges. Something that makes Kara's heart quicken and a shiver race down her spine, it's almost addicting. The desire to bury her nose into Alex's neck isn't anything new but the urgency behind that desire is and for the first time since Kal-El dropped her off here she resists the compulsion.

"I don't know what to do Alex," as she shifts close she notices how baldy Alex is trembling, "should I go get Eliza..?"

At the mention of her mother's name Alex finally looks up her wild, terrified eyes locking with Kara's, "no."

"Can I help? Do you need something to drink? Please tell me what to do, anything you need."

She sees Alex swallow thickly, "can you just, talk to me for a bit?"

Kara nods in relief, scooting a bit closer to Alex, still not touching but close enough to feel the slightest warmth of her body. Talking she can do, she's _awesome_ at talking!

She rambles at Alex for what seems like hours, eventually breaking into a nervous babble of Kryptonese that Alex only somewhat understands. She's ended up nearly touching Alex, unconsciously inching closer the more distracted she got with her story, and in the next breath has a hand on her bare arm without thinking.

It happens between one heartbeat and the next. One moment Alex is shaking with the effort of holding herself in check and the next a serene sense of calmness washes over her. The shift of emotions is exhausting and she finds herself nearly collapsing into Kara's startled form.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to!" Kara's quick to pull her hands away, mortified at having intruded on Alex's space when she was clearly not interested in being touched.

Alex only blinks at her, before reaching out a no longer trembling hand, taking in a no longer shaky breath, "it's.. _I'm_ okay?"

They blink at each other in confused silence, before Kara tentatively reaches out towards Alex, a pathetic sigh of relief escaping her when Alex clasps her hand and tugs her closer.

They burrow into each other, and it feels just as right as it always has, Alex's scent is still different, something still dangerous and heady clinging at the edge, but Alex's heartbeat slows down to a normal pace so Kara feels safe in the changes.

"What happened?" Kara prods sleepily hours later, still cuddled into Alex's neck. 

Alex can only shrug, watching the sun peak through the edges of Kara's curtain, dreading the talk she knows she'll have to have with her parents, but honestly she's still just as confused as Kara is.

"Don't tell my mom about this, okay?" Eliza has already been trying to shut down their alone time and Alex isn't stupid enough to think that her mom would be at all okay with Kara somehow having a magic switch to her rut.

A sleepy nuzzle and a whispered promise, that was totally not in english, is all Kara gives her before she finally succumbs to sleep.


	3. Fosters

**a/n i wish this was a lot more coherent but i'm tired of fighting with it.**

 **caucasian ovcharka's are one of my top five favourite breeds.**

 **& i'm obsessed with the idea of lena having a couple of massive dogs that totally freak out strangers but are total mushballs around the four and ****also the idea of the runt being a scaredy cat and kara constantly picking up this massive 200lb dog and cuddling it no problem.**

* * *

"Lena?" Maggie says as she jogs up the stairs behind the slow moving form in front of her, glancing towards arms full of various takeaway bags, "Kara got to you, huh?"

Lena looks back over her shoulder as she graces Maggie with an unrestrained smile, "The barrage of pouting selfies and poetic whining about how nice a potsticker is at the end of a long day was to hard to resist," she responds while tilting the screen of her phone towards Maggie, showing off the most recent offender.

Maggie chuckles as she squeezes past Lena to unlock the door, charmed as always by the grateful smile Lena directs towards her.

Taking a moment before reaching to open it to drop a kiss on Lena's cheek, mouth opening slightly to scent her as Lena gently nuzzles back, enjoying this brief chance to reconnect after a hectic day.

Pulling back with a gentle smile directed towards Lena, enjoying the light blush in her cheeks, she moves to open the door only to be startled by a sudden thud from the other side, exchanging mildly concerned looks with Lena as she tries to push the door open unsuccessfully, eyes rolling at the amused snort from Lena.

"Kara, what are you doing? Get off the door you nerd."

"Only if you guys promise not to be mad!" The pleading pout obvious in Kara's voice, they can hear a muffled laugh following her words, "Oh, right! And you have to promise to hear us out before you react."

"Why would we be mad? Is that Alex? What did you guys do?"

Maggie looks to Lena and sees the slight scowl on her face mirroring her own confusion, adjusting the bags of food in her arms, "Kara, I'd suggest you open the door before Lena and I crash at her place and feast on all these potstickers."

" _What?_ No!" The door flings open revealing a pouting look of alarm and a dark coloured puppy that crashes into Lena's legs.

Kara, quick to react, scoops up the puppy before it can push past Lena, "We can totally explain!" With the wriggling ball of fur cradled in her arms Kara backs up to allow Lena and Maggie into the apartment before closing the door behind them.

Just a few startled heartbeats later, Maggie bursts out laughing. Alex is sprawled on the floor, all twinkling eyes and happy smiles, with six fluffy puppies nuzzling at her face, chewing on her hair, and playfully pawing at each other across her body.

Lena blinks at Alex's form, fighting back a smirk as Alex tries to keep one of the puppies from shoving its nose into her mouth, and breathes out a laugh as she turns to take in the almost contrite look on Kara's face, her eyes, intently locked on the takeaway bags in Lena's arms, only matched in intensity by the massive beast of a dog looming just behind her; she half expected to see a matching wagging tail on Kara's form.

Setting the bags of food down on the island, she casts a curious glance at the what she assumes to be the broods' mother happily noting that, unlike Kara, the dog seems content to leave the bags alone. Approaching Kara, grinning at the wriggling puppy in her arms, lovingly nuzzling at Kara's cheek before reaching up to scratch at the happy dogs ears.

Looks over to take in the tangled forms of Alex and Maggie who are nuzzling and giggling at each other amidst the pile of puppies, admires the piles of dog toys, beds, leashes, massive bags of food, and bowls that are scattered throughout the room, "How did this happen exactly?"

"Zhehd tulem krep," Kara softly tells her. It takes a moment, her Kryptonian is still not nearly as good as Alex's, but when she figures it out her heart skips a beat, _they need us,_ and in the end she can't fault either of them.

She takes a closer look at the puppy in Kara's arms and at the large dog happily panting next to her, they're all much to thin, their fur needs some obvious attention; it's all it takes for her to realise why this bunch caught Alex and Kara's attention.

With one last scratch to the fluffballs ears, Lena moves to join Alex and Maggie, the massive dog following closely behind, head dropping down into Lena's lap, as she sits down next to Alex, the puppy still trying to chew on her hair wandering over to instead paw at the fabric of Lena's skirt.

"You realise we can't keep them all, right?" absentmindedly petting the large dog's head, smiling at the puppy's antics she looks up at the silence into three pouting faces, "Oh, don't look at me like that. You two brought home _eight_ dogs! We all work way to much to have so many crammed into any of our apartments."

There's a brief, charged silence as they all gaze at each other, no one quite brave enough to bring up the subject of getting a place together, despite the ever increasing frequency of complaints about which apartment they're going to stay at for the night.

Maggie swallows thickly and clears her throat, "Later.. We'll talk about that later but Lena's right, we really can't keep all of them."

Alex and Kara mumble their agreement before Kara speaks up, "We're _technically_ only fostering them but they said that if we wanted to keep any we'd get the first chance at it once they get cleared for adoption."

"They're adorable, I'm surprised there wasn't a line of people waiting to take them."

Kara and Alex exchange a glance, "They're uh.. They're gonna be big. Mum over here is pretty underweight and they're expecting the puppies to all hit between 110 to 200 lbs.." Alex trails off with a shrug and a chagrined smile.

"Dude," Maggie looks back and forth between the puppy crawling on her and the big dog cuddled up to Lena, " _holy shit_ , how are we going to feed all of them _and_ Kara?"


	4. gone

**a/n: this is kinda crap, sorry. i'll probably come back and fix things once my beta has a chance to poke at it. super mild rating change.**

* * *

She's gone.

It's been years, she shouldn't still be dreaming about this, shouldn't still be struggling to sleep without her scent, shouldn't still be craving the sound of her heartbeat to drown out the noise.

"She's _gone,"_ Kara is mumbling under her breath over and over, desperately trying to suppress the desire to reach out for what she knows isn't there, what hasn't ever been there, but she can't. Never could. Is glad that there's no one around to hear the pathetic sob escape her as a trembling hand reaches for the person that's left an aching void in her life.

Life would be so much _simpler_ if she could just hate her.

Life would be so much _better_ if she had never left.

Life would be almost _perfect_ if she had taken Kara with her.

A few deep breaths and she's mostly got herself under control, that empty place inside of her still aches but it's familiar and almost comforting.

The persistent tremble in her hands and the jittery pace of her heart is a bit worrying, the jumbled mess of her thoughts a bit unsettling.

It isn't until a moan startles her that she realises she's slipped a hand down the front of her pants, a shuddered exhale before she realises just how wet she is, and it takes far longer than it should and a near orgasam for it to click that she's in heat.

Memories start to blend together.

The remembered heat of Alex's body against hers, the enveloping warmth of Lena's body every time they hug, the throb of the bruise on Alex's lip that matches the rapid beating of her heart, the stuttering beat of Lena's heart every time their eyes meet, the dizzying scent of _her_ alpha radiating off of Alex, and the gentle steadying scent that's so very Lena.

Her thoughts stumble over that.

 _Lena._

Lena who has been so sweet, so wonderful, who is a balm to the jagged edges of the very Alex shaped hole in her life. The one who she totally had plans with today and of course it's that realisation that sets off the climax.

Shaking and out of breath in a way that she can only experience during her heats, struggling to pull her hand away before she completely loses herself to it.

It takes another half an hour and two more unsatisfying climaxes before she can manage to pick up the phone and even out her breathing.

But of course the smile in Lena's voice as she greets her has Kara trying to hold back a whimper and struggling to keep her hands in safe places.

"You're cancelling aren't you?" the quiet sadness is heartbreaking.

"I am so, so sorry Lena." She's on the verge of tears in a breath, silently cursing hormones and baffled at how humans can just deal with this like it's no big deal.

"It's fine Kara, truly," a sad sigh and it's just not fair that Lena has been made to feel that she isn't worthwhile, that she seems to have almost expected this, "Another day? We can do coffee or something a little less involved?"

"No!" She can't seem to keep up with her emotions, "No, no I really wanted to do this today! This is _so_ stupid." Choking back frustrated tears, thighs clenched against a throbbing ache that's getting harder and harder to ignore.

"Really Kara, it's okay I've got plenty of work that I can catch up on today. Please don't worry about it." She's never heard Lena sound so defeated before, hates that she's the reason behind it.

"No, Lena.. I-I'm in _heat_.. And it's early," a breath and she knows she's babbling, hopes that Lena can at least get the gist of what she's trying to say, "I'm never, ever early.. Seriously, I'm like clockwork! This never happens and of course the one time it does it ruins a day I've been looking forward to all week.. I have all these cheesy films bookmarked, and I was going to make you dinner, and maybe hold your hand and ask you dumb questions and finally figure out what that accent is, and.. Maybe kiss you if that was okay."

"Oh." Kara almost doesn't hear her, flushing in embarrassment as she realises what she's just blurted out.

"Look, uh.. I don't have any suppressants and I really, really don't want my heat to ruin whatever this thing between us is.. I really like you Lena, if that wasn't obvious, I want to pursue this.. pursue _you_ but I want to have a clear head for this. I don't want you to ever need to question my motives about this or worry that I'm only showing interest because I'm blinded by my heat."

"Kara.." the slight hitch in Lena's breath makes her feel things she isn't sure she's ready to put a name to, things that make that gaping, raw Alex shaped hole a little less consuming.

"I'd really love to make you lunch or dinner or take you to the best place to get potstickers after my heat ends, if that's okay? Have I mentioned yet that I really like you? Because I totally do but you're also one of my best friends and I don't want to ruin that either so if I've misread or something please just let me know and I promise we never have to mention this again.. But I'd still really like to hang out and ask you dumb questions and watch cheesy films while we eat junk food." It's getting harder to focus, to keep her hands off herself, to hold back the whimpers.

"Well," the smile is back in Lena's voice and it causes a warm bloom of sensation in her chest, "I do love a good potsticker."

The response surprises a laugh out of Kara, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lena hesitates a moment, "I like you too, just so that's out there, and I would very much love to watch cheesy films and answer all of your questions, and _talk_ about this.. And if that all goes well I wouldn't turn down a kiss. You'll call me when you're ready?"

"Totally!" Her laugh has Kara forgetting the ache for the moment, "We're going to have the _best_ time! I promise!"


	5. surrender

**a/n pronoun changes in reference to Alex are intentional and i'm hoping the spots it happens in makes sense to people that aren't just me, sorry if it gets a bit confusing but nb!alex isn't yet ready to deal with gender things.**

 **the timeline on these is all over the place, whoops. i may go back and order them better at the end of the month.**

 **my beta is still busy having a life so i've got to take responsiblity for all spelling, flow, and grammar errors. bummer.**

* * *

Lena almost died.

Supergirl made it at the last moment but it still doesn't change the fact that _Lena almost died._

She's cradling a trembling Lena Luthor before it even registers for her. Murmuring over and over that Lena is safe, that she's got her, that she won't let anything happen to her into a pale ear as she slowly drifts back towards the ground.

A wave of longing and love hits Kara at the same moment that Lena releases one last shaky breath before melting into the steady arms holding her, totally at peace in a way that she's never felt before.

Supergirls lands gently among the flashes of cameras, eyes still locked on Lena, ears still tuned into the now calm beating of her heart.

Looks dubiously towards the paramedic that approaches, holding Lena just a little bit tighter. It takes one more quiet reassurance before Supergirl feels like she can set Lena down and the charmed, indulgent smile doesn't do anything to quiet the nervous twisting of her stomach as she carefully watches paramedics check Lena over.

An agitated Kara is really, really close to blowing her cover as she turns to catch Alex's intense though troubled gaze.

Alex blinks and the intensity is replaced by confusion that she seems to shake off almost as soon as it comes over her, and Kara watches intently as she straightens and heads towards her.

A gentle grasp on her wrist, that Kara sees but doesn't feel, and Alex is tugging her over behind two disguised DEO trucks.

Alex takes a breath to speak but Kara doesn't give her the chance before she's clutching at Alex's form.

"She's okay Kara." Alex mumbles into her ear, "She's perfectly fine, everything is going to be okay."

Kara's breathing has finally slowed down to a somewhat normal pace, ears tuned into the calming beat of Alex's heart, lips pressed against the skin of Alex's throat, trying hard to keep the strength of her arms around Alex's body _mostly_ normal.

Loses herself in the scent, the feel, the heat of Alex's body. Doesn't notice as her lips part first to scent her and then closing tightly around a section of skin, teeth sinking almost too roughly into the throbbing pulse point in Alex's neck.

And fuck of course this is the moment Alex goes into rut.

Kara notices it in the same heartbeat, caught off guard by the rush of her alpha's scent all around her, stifling a moan as she feels Alex begin to shift against her.

A brief roll of Kara's hips is enough to snap Alex out of the haze, eyes wide as they pull back from the almost crushing embrace.

The intensity in Kara's eyes is so very tempting, but Alex ignores that growling voice in their head that's screaming at them to claim what's clearly being offered, a deep breath and a large step away from the heat of Kara's body gives them the control they need to shift back.

Scrubbing a hand over their face, eyes closed to avoid anymore contact Alex vaguely points in the direction of where Lena is seated still talking to the paramedics, "Go. Please. Go check on Lena, make sure that _Kara_ calls to check on Lena.. and I'm just.. Going to go home and call Maggie."

Kara fighting back the desire to reach for Alex, trying hard to respect the distance despite the aching pull of Alex's scent, nods almost absentmindedly while rooted in place.

" _Supergirl_. Go." An indulgent laugh colours the command.

"Right, sorry going!" Turning to take in Lena's form, "You'll be okay getting home?"

"Yeah, of course." The wind shifts just right and they get another lung full of Kara's scent, "Khuhp zhao rrip, but I can't- I _need_ you to be the one to walk away right now." It's taking all their energy to stop from shifting, there's just no way they're going to be able to walk away from Kara right now.

The whimper escapes before she can stop it, she would have been embarrassed about it a few months ago but can't find it in herself to worry about it now. She wants Alex, she's done being ashamed about it, but of course their timing sucks as usual.

Kara finally backs away with one last pouting sigh towards Alex's form. But her sour mood is cured the instant her eyes lock with Lena's and now instead of trying to resist the urge to pounce on Alex in the middle of the street she's trying to remember that she's _Supergirl_ right now and it would not be okay for her to trot over and kiss Lena, no matter how much she wants to.


	6. platonic

**a/n i am to tired to make this coherent.  
** **nb!alex isn't anywhere close to coming out, i think i caught all the pronoun changes but i may have missed a few.**

* * *

It's all very platonic until it's just.. not.

She had noticed that they'd been a bit more hands on the last few months. It's stopped being unusual for Kara to drape herself over Alex, isn't surprising when Alex's scent spikes whenever Kara is near, has become normal for Kara to be snuggled into Alex's form while occasionally leaning over to nuzzle at Lena during movie nights.

Maggie can't quite pinpoint the moment it changed, clearly remembering how awkwardly standoffish the two were with each other those first months after Alex got back in contact with Kara.

The selfish part of her misses that painful awkwardness but overall she's so, so happy that _Alex_ is happy. Happy to see that Alex is more open and free than she's ever been, and it was her that nudged Alex into finally reaching out to Kara while fully aware that _feelings_ existed between the two mixed up in guilt and shame and teenage lust but willing to take the risk.

It's platonic until one night it's not.

Some days the jealousy is consuming. Sometimes she needs to leave the room when Alex tangles her fingers with Kara's absentmindedly or when Alex gives Kara _that_ smile. Other days it's a struggle to not respond when Alex is pumping out pheremones while Kara and her are intertwined in a heap on the couch.

Maggie tends to forget the anxious feelings if she's just hanging out with Kara, in fact she really _likes_ hanging out with just Kara and it's always charming to see the bashful smiles and touches that Lena and Kara exchange when Alex isn't there to divide the focus.

Debates just asking Lena how she deals with it because she's caught those indulgent looks and just doesn't understand how Lena can be so okay with the almost to intimate contact.

A few months later and okay maybe she's starting to understand. The touches that were making her tense and fight back possessive growls now almost don't even register. Now finds it kind of odd to see them in the same room not draped all over each other, almost concerned when Kara chooses to curl up with Lena in front of the couch instead of them all ending up in a disorganised pile together, and just a little worried to find Alex actually dozing in her apartment on a rare day off instead of camped out at Kara's place.

Everything is very platonic, a bit _intimate_ for sure but she's almost fine with it, until she looks up one night and catches them in what looks like a near kiss.

Her heart breaks and she doesn't feel any better when they seem to catch themselves and lean in to nuzzle at each other instead. She's seen them do that constantly in the last few months, half heartedly hopes that the familiarness of it will push away this sinking feeling, but it doesn't.

There's no way for her to unsee it. No way to rationalise it anymore.

It's never been platonic.. At least not in any way that she's ever going to be okay with and she can't shake the feeling that Alex is _cheating_ on her in plain sight.

Quietly freaking out because all of these little things would be such massive red flags in any of her other relationships, _were_ red flags actually, and yeah she knew going in that this thing had existed between the two well before Maggie had ever met Alex but now she's not sure that she's strong enough to do this. Being cheated on _sucked,_ this axnious and sinking feeling is terrible and she _will not_ subject herself to walking on eggshells again in hopes that she won't push her partner into crossing that last line.

The genuine concern on Alex's face as well as Kara's when their focus suddenly shifts to Maggie doesn't help, she's desperately trying to choke back the angry accusations and the almost overwhelming urge to bolt from the apartment.

A shake of her head and a mumbled _later_ seems to be enough to satisfy, the arm Alex has wrapped around her waist tightens briefly and while normally that would be reassuring all Maggie can focus on is the way Kara and Alex's fingers are loosely intertwined.

Stomach in knots Maggie just isn't sure she can do this anymore, isn't sure she's strong enough to walk away from Alex.. feeling pathetic because she wishes things had just stayed platonic so she didn't have to confront this.

By the time Alex drops her off later that night Maggie has mostly convinced herself that she's reading to much into everything and it's far simpler than it should be to gently brush off Alex's concern.

She can tell that Alex doesn't quite believe her and hopes she manages to mask how relieved she is when Alex doesn't push.

Alex leans in to nuzzle at her face for a brief moment before shifting for a kiss, knows that Alex probably meant for it to be light and sweet but the instant Alex's lips touch hers Maggie loses control. She's pulled Alex's body flush against her own before it even registers, releases a burst of pheromones that has Alex whimpering and melting into her, biting roughly at Alex's lip and nearly losing complete control as Alex surrenders to her touch without question.

The subtle grind of Alex's hips is what forces her to regain control. Trembling and groaning as she catches the very subtle harsh edge to Alex's scent. Maggie figures it'll be another week, two at the most before Alex goes into rut and what would normally be a thrilling realisation terrifies her.

Sinking to the floor in a dejected lump the instant the door closes behind her Maggie finally can't hold back the sobs.

This _sucks_ and of course the first alpha she's ever wanted to claim outside of the haze of rut is in love with someone else.. Alex would be the perfect mate if her feelings towards Kara were actually platonic.


	7. secrets

**a/n not beta'd yet so all awkwardness is all on me.  
nb!alex is still not at all close to coming out to anyone.  
** **these are actually part of my camp nano project so it'll be at least 1 chapter a day for the entire month. it's only day 4 and i'm losing steam, lol.**

* * *

Maggie is exhausted.

The last week has been filled with desperate attempts to brush off Alex's concern, she spends a lot of the week making excuses to not see Alex, for the first time bails on a game night, and nearly runs away from a scene when she catches the scent of Kara on Alex.

The closer Alex's rut gets the more on edge Maggie feels.

Maybe she's just lying to herself, she's probably going to end up completely heartbroken when this all comes crashing down around her, but by the time Alex calls to ask if Maggie can come over she has mostly convinced herself that the eventual pain will be worth it.

Manages to tease Alex in a voice that comes out far more normal than she's feeling, "Finally in rut, Danvers?"

Alex's bashful stuttering is adorable and Maggie can't help the chuckle in response.

" _Yes._ " Maggie can almost hear the eyeroll, "But I _miss_ you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages and I have enough control still that I'd like to just hang out and be near you for a while if you're up for that?"

And of course she is, she misses Alex too.

The scent of Alex's rut hits her as she walks in the door and the rush she gets from it is thankfully familiar. This she knows how to do and the normality of it is calming, she's able to take a unrestricted breath for what feels like the first time in months.

Heads over to lean against the bathroom doorway when she notices the sound of the shower shutting off, "How's Lena?" Maggie had only just caught the start of the news broadcast about the attack on L-Corp, she knew enough to know that Supergirl had been there to save Lena Luthor and she'd seen the DEO trucks lurking at the edge of the camera's reach.

Alex leaves a sweet kiss on the corner of her mouth as she moves out of the bathroom and it's thrilling as always and the smile that covers her face in response is real, and genuine, and for the first time in days, "She's alright.. Well as alright as anyone would be after something like that, she was shaken but honestly I think Kara was more freaked out about it in the end."

Alex's rut must only just be starting, the scent is there but it isn't yet overwhelming, but there's something different. Something new that clings to the edges of of Alex's familiar scent, she's not sure what it is but the oddness of it triggers a memory from the night she finally realised it was Kara that Alex was stuck on.

She's uneasy as she watches Alex pull on some old sweats, tries to shake off the instant surge of jealousy when Alex pulls on an oversized _Supergirl_ tshirt.

Supergirl. _Fuck._

How is she ever going to compete with that? Kara has the advantage of being Alex's first love, the advantage of being the first person that Alex sought comfort in after she presented, and even though their history is clouded with shame and guilt Maggie doesn't believe that it'll be enough to keep them apart in the long run, hell it _hasn't_ been enough to keep them apart even now and she's probably just kidding herself into thinking that _her_ love will be enough to keep Alex's attention when fucking _Supergirl_ is right there in front of her.

She kind of wants to cry and is thankful that Alex's scent is strong enough to distract her from the constricting feeling building in her chest. Pushes past the nerves and moves up to wrap her arms around Alex's waist, presses flush against Alex's back as she nuzzles at an ear.

Groans a bit as Alex's body presses back into her, she loves how willing Alex is to submit even when she knows that the need to dominate must be getting harder to control.

Hands slipping under the hem of the shirt to scratch lightly at water cooled skin, trailing nipping kisses down an exposed neck, body trembling a bit in response to the slight roll of Alex's hips back into her.

That something different registers for her the moment her lips hit a spot high up on Alex's neck that has the body in front of her instantly shaking, she can scent the instant Alex shifts and while yeah she loves how responsive Alex usually is this response is _odd_ and she realises the cause of it when she pulls back far enough to look.

"Well fuck."

There's a hickey. A hickey that she knows without a doubt she did not put there and fuck she thought the ever present lingering scent of Kara was clinging to Alex's clothes but it's radiating off of Alex's skin and _fuck._

"Mags?" Alex's concern is genuine and that kind of hurts even more.

"You've got.. A bruise?" Maggie hates this, hates that she can't just go back to when things were simple, when Alex and her would get drinks and maybe play some pool and sometimes fuck, she misses when they could cuddle and confide in each other and when she wasn't worried because Alex was clearly into her.

"A bruise?" Alex is confused until her fingers hit the mark and the terrified wide eyes are all the confirmation that Maggie needs and now she's _angry_ and heartbroken and this just isn't fair at all.

"A hickey, Alex. You have a hickey and you fucking reek of Kara." Maggie wishes she could hold back the tears, "I can't do this anymore."

"Maggie, _please_."

She has to close her eyes to avoid seeing _that_ look on Alex's face again, whishes futilely again that she could close her ears to the pain in Alex's voice. Her throat is tight, her chest hurts but she's done trying to convince herself that she's okay with this.

"I need you to figure out what's going on between Kara and you and I need you to do it _now._ "

Maggie still can't look at Alex as she turns to leave, "I can't watch you two toe the line between fucking and not anymore and you can deny it all you want but that is exactly what's happening here and I'm tired of worrying about what's going to finally be the thing to push you two into the fucking catagory. It's _exhausting_ Alex."

Wishing that Alex would interrupt her, wishing that Alex could convince her that she has nothing to be worried about, and wishing that it didn't hurt so much to walk away.

She's making a lot of wishes tonight.

The desire to turn back around and go into the apartment is nearly crippling but she's pretty proud of herself for continuing to walk away and then she of course literally bumps into Supergirl.

Kara looks far more human than Maggie thinks she's ever seen her when in the suit, fidgeting and eyes downcast as she seems to struggle to say something.

"Just go.. please." Maggie is far too tired to deal with Kara trying to help right now, "Please go and talk to your sister. Figure whatever this is out because it's getting ridiculous."

Kara's eyes are filled with tears as she finally looks up, "I'm _so_ sorry Maggie-"

A headshake to cut her off, "I'm not angry, honestly. I'm just tired and I care so much about Alex.. about _you_ for that matter that I can't watch this anymore. I'm tired of feeling like I'm just waiting around for Alex to finally decide that she wants you instead of me.. And I just need you two to _please_ finally fucking figure out what you both want."

And she means it. At some point she stopped being angry. She wants Alex to be happy and Kara has become important to her too so if them being together can result in _both_ of them finally being happy, then that's what needs to happen.

She believes it when Alex tells her she cares about her, believes it when Alex tells her she loves her but she's done lying to herself because Alex loves Kara too.. is _in love_ with Kara too and the longer they deny it the more it's going to hurt everyone involved.

She doesn't remember how she ended up at the alien bar but somehow she's managed it while also managing to get way to drunk.

Maggie is far too drunk to get herself home and the thought that Alex is usually the one she'd call right now just makes her want to drink even more. There's no one else really, she can't just ask one of her very human buddies to come pick her up at an alien bar.

Far too drunk to realise that calling Alex's boss to come pick her up instead of a cab is not the best idea but J'onn shows up, because of course he does, and she can't shake feeling like she's disappointed her dad _again._

He's great though, supports her as they make their way outside, holds her hair without even a grimace as she loses the contents of her stomach into a filthy public trash can, brings her some water and makes sure she's comfortable once they get to her apartment.

He leaves at some point, she can only vaguely understand what he's telling her as he apologises and it doesn't really register when J'onn's presence is replaced by Lena Luthor.

Maggie has managed to sober up a bit, enough to hold a mostly coherent conversation with Lena. At some point she starts sobbing and doesn't think she'll ever be able to stop. Babbling at Lena in confusion because _how_ is Lena so okay with everything? _How_ is Lena not feeling totally betrayed right now? Does Lena not know where Kara is and what they're probably doing right now?

Lena is patient with her, rubbing Maggie's back as she sobs ugly tears into Lena's lap, responding to her questions calmly, and trying to explain that it's okay because Lena has never known a Kara that wasn't in love with Alex and it's something that she was fully aware of when she started falling for Kara. Kara's love for Alex is as much a part of Kara as her love of potstickers and Lena loves _all_ of Kara.

But Maggie is still not sober enough to really think about what Lena is saying, "It's different for you. _I_ have to compete with fucking _Supergirl_. How is that even fair?"

If she was just a little bit more sober she would have noticed the way Lena froze, but she's not and she's sobbing again in the next breath.


	8. questions

**a/n beta still busy though i'd like to blame the nyquill for the oddness.**

* * *

"Tell me about your first kiss."

Kara of course chokes on a bite of food. Wide eyed and stuttering but waving off her concern Lena once again finds herself pondering how Kara manages to be so adorable while being such a complete dork.

They're camped out on opposite ends of Kara's couch, some show that Lena can't even guess at the name of playing quietly, and a heap of food piled on a tray in between them. Kara has recently made it a habit of trying to work out Lena's favourite foods, it's been a miss so far this night but Kara seems to be happily eating both of their shares.

Lena rests her head along the back of the couch while chuckling lightly at the display, "That bad?"

Bashful and flustered Kara scrubs at her face, "I'm sorry what was the question?"

The hopeful look on her face is almost enough to convince Lena to take the question back and ask something safer, but Kara's reaction has her far to curious to back out now.

"Your first kiss." Reaching over to poke at Kara's knee, "Where? When? With? How old were you?"

Kara bites her lip a bit as her eyes drop from Lena's gaze, the heavy sigh she releases is concerning enough that Lena starts to feel bad and she's ready to let Kara off the hook when she seems to gather herself.

"It's.." There's an almost wistful look in Kara's eyes that has Lena feeling far more jealous than she really should be. "The circumstances were pretty terrible."

"Oh? Not a good story then?"

Kara smiles a bit and Lena is beyond charmed, "No, not really."

Nodding a bit, picking at her food hoping to mask the disappointment she's feeling, "Not all firsts are good. I apologise for dragging up bad memories."

Kara's quick to reassure her though, nearly toppling the tray of food as she scrambles to grab at Lena's hand, "No, no! The kiss itself was awesome! No bad memories, honest. The circumstances of it are just.. Weird?"

Moving to set the food, almost reverently, on the coffee table Kara edges a bit into Lena's space, knees lightly brushing against the side of Lena's leg.

"Weird, huh?"

Kara smiles at her, "Weird. Alpha things." She finally clarifies while gnawing at her lower lip.

Lena's sympathetic, she very much understands _alpha_ things and how they can cloud every interaction people have. "Alpha things I can understand. The kiss was _awesome_ though?"

This response is more in line with the Kara she knows, all bubbly excitement even though her smile is still a bit sad, " _Totally_ awesome."

She almost lets it go then, but something is telling her to keep pushing.

"A first love?" Kara's response is all the answer she needs. Her entire body freezes, the hand that's been absentmindedly playing with Lena's fingers pulls away as if burned but Kara is back to normal by the next breath. Her head cocks a bit as her eyes lose focus as she seems to be recalling the memory and Lena fights back the desire to lean over and kiss the downturned corner of Kara's mouth.

A deep breath and Kara seemingly nods to herself, "Yes, I think it may have been."

"A first kiss from your first love? Lucky girl, you." Lena hopes her smile comes across more genuine then it feels. She's jealous and as illogical as it is she can't help it.

Kara looks a bit lost and Lena almost wishes she hadn't asked in the first place but then Kara scoots close enough to touch her forehead to Lena's, "I've never talked about it with anyone before."

"You'll have to tell me the full story one day."

And Kara nods a bit in response, that lost smile still pulling at her mouth and Lena can't help but feel like this is one of Kara's many stories she may never hear.


	9. bonding

**a/n: still sick. still not beta'd.  
** **the follows/favs are neat! thanks for that :3**

* * *

Maggie paces instead of just going inside, tries really hard to not totally freak out. It wasn't even as if it was odd that she's here, Kara specifically invited her to come over early and hang out, they're both off work today and other than an article she needed to finish and possible Supergirl things to fly off to Kara had mentioned that she'd be happy to have Maggies company to keep the boredom at bay.

Alex had some super secret thing that Maggie doesn't have clearance for so she can't tag along there and Lena is in meetings all day so Kara can't pop by to distract her. It's a good reason for them to hang out one on one, which Alex gently mentioned before she dashed off earlier, and it isn't a terribly bad idea.

Maggie is finally at a place where she's actually happy with where things are relationship-wise, she's no longer uncomfortable being around Kara and isn't freaked out about Alex and Kara's closeness anymore. In fact, she loves it. She has never known this free and happy and so in love Alex and Maggie is absolutely sure that she made the right decisions regarding everything.

It was awkward for a bit, of course, she struggled to be in the same room with Kara and then struggled to see Alex being affectionate towards someone else but it's been a few months and Maggie has since realised that she doesn't mind it and that she wasn't sure how much of that initial tension was more just her telling herself that she should be uncomfortable rather than her actually having an issue.

But she's still nervous about spending time with just Kara and isn't quite ready to examine why. So instead of coming over after Alex left for work she puttered around doing chores that weren't all that pressing and then dawdled outside of Kara's building long enough to start to feel like a stalker but now she's stuck. To nervous to use her key to go in and to proud to turn around and go back home.

She knows that Kara can see her through the door and is glad that she's being aloud some time to gather herself.

It shouldn't be this hard, she shouldn't be this nervous, Maggie genuinely enjoys Kara's company and she should be capable of being in the same room as her without Alex or Lena there to be buffers. It wouldn't even be the first time since everything changed that she's been alone with Kara.

She finally stops pacing, taking a breath and really thinking about why she's so nervous today and it doesn't take to much self examination for it to hit her. She _likes_ Kara and she hadn't really expected to.

Her and Alex had opened their relationship up largely to allow Alex and Kara to explore feelings that had been too long ignored and Maggie found that she wasn't as freaked out as she, and Alex for that matter, had been expecting her to be when Alex first broached the topic of feelings developing towards Lena as well.

Maggie hadn't planned of any extra developments on her end though couldn't deny that she'd been a lot more receptive to a slightly handsy and affectionate Kara in the last little while then she had ever been with anyone she wasn't seeing.

Kara is attractive, Maggie hasn't ever denied that, gorgeous even, adorable for sure and the confidence she exudes while wearing the Supergirl suit is incredibly alluring. Kara's scent is amazing, the way it blends subtly with Alex's and Lena's is as calming for Maggie as it is distracting.

Maggie admires her, has a heavy respect for her, and she has definitely never thought about kissing her.. Until now. Though as long as she's being honest with herself not _only_ now and it's a thought that's become far more frequent recently. Sometimes Kara gives her this look and Maggie can't help but wonder how she'd taste, how soft her lips would be.

She's seen Kara kiss Alex and she's seen Kara kiss Lena and yeah so she's maybe a little bit jealous, a little bit curious, and she's honest enough with herself to not blame that on alpha desires.

With a little nod Maggie reminds herself that she is _not_ a coward, she will not run from this because that would only hurt Kara and Alex and there's this niggling feeling that she'd be walking away from something really amazing if she didn't deal with this and it's with one last deep breath that she.. knocks on the door instead of just using her key, she may not be a coward but she's not exactly feeling super brave and she's glad Kara doesn't call her on it when the door almost instantly swings open.

Kara greets her with a soft smile, dressed in sweats and what Maggie recognises as one of Alex's favourite sweatshirts. She looks warm and comfy and Maggie freezes while the desires to run away or lean in and kiss Kara fight for dominance in her mind.

She's positive that Kara can hear her heart racing and she's embarrassed but this situation is _complicated_ and it's not her fault that she's kind of confused on boundaries and what it means to just be normal with Kara anymore.

And then there's _that_ lip bite that Maggie has seen directed at both Alex and Lena on numerous occasions before Kara rolls her eyes a bit and drags Maggie the rest of the way into the apartment by the wrist.

"Please make yourself at home! Help yourself to whatever."

Kara climbs back into the nest of blankets, pillows, and snacks she's set up on the couch and Maggie takes in the laptop balanced on the arm and the books and papers scattered all over the cushion next to her and the table in front of the couch.

Maggie has a few options and she's quietly grateful that Kara is letting her make the decision herself. She still kind of wants to bolt but forces that thought out as she attempts to make up her mind of where to situate herself so she can stop standing around awkwardly.

Kara's cleaning the spot next to her so that's an option, or the other end of the couch too, or there's that comfy chair and she knows that Kara wouldn't say anything if she choose to sit at the far safer option of one of the stools near the island.

She fidgets in indecision and Kara is great and attempts to distract her with small talk. Apparently Lena has already called to say that she'll be late for their normal dinner and game night today and that from what Winn has managed to text Kara wouldn't be surprised if Alex is too. She whines a bit about Snapper and how boring this article is and Maggie can't help the smile that tugs at her lips.

Kara looks warm and comfy and there's now a nice space beside her that Maggie could curl up in that calls to her and by the time Kara starts speculating if Alex and Lena would object to yet another potsticker night Maggie has taken one more deep breath, told herself to be brave and plopped down into the little bit of blanket nest next to Kara.

And Kara is great, again, as Maggie tries to not hold her breath and tries to not be super awkward, Kara doesn't skip a beat and switches to talk about the article, pointing towards her laptop screen to show Maggie where she's struggling to make it not boring.

Maggie spends the next hour fiddling with the remote but not turning the tv on before she finally gives into the almost overwhelming desire to cuddle. Tentatively leaning her full weight against Kara's side and then scooting closer to rest her head on Kara's shoulder when she feels the body next to her shift and relax a bit further.

Kara's scent is much more soothing now that she's close enough to really scent her. There's a really subtle hit of Alex that she knows is coming from more than just the stolen sweatshirt and a even more mild scent that she's come to recognise as Lena.

She's nuzzling at Kara's ear before she realises it.

Kara's response is instant, there's an almost submissive quality to her now that has Maggie's inner alpha taking notice, and when Kara turns to offer a soft look and an answering nuzzle to Maggie's cheek she forgets why she was ever nervous about this.

They spend the next few hours huddled together, Maggie draped over Kara, offering suggestions and nips at her jaw when Kara's nose scrunches up adorably in concentration. A few hours more and Alex finally checks in to let them know that she'll be longer than she had planned and to go ahead and start on dinner, but _please_ no potstickers this time.

Maggie laughs freely at Kara's pout and agrees. Drags Kara to the kitchen while they bicker about what would be an appropriate meal, with one last almost kiss and an extracted promise from Maggie that they would try making potstickers another night, they start on dinner preparations.

Kara attempts to teach her a few of Alex's favourite Kryptonian words and they get distracted when Maggie playfully pins Kara against the counter. Happy nuzzles and almost kisses are exchanged freely, soft touches and bashful eye contact nearly gets the food burnt.

And when Lena and then Alex finally show up there's a noticeable shift. Kara's touches with Maggie are as free as they are with Alex and Lena, and the happy smile on Alex's face when she notices reassures her that she made the right decision by coming over today.


	10. rut

**a/n being sick for three weeks was fun and totally fucked my camp nano stuff.  
** **my beta berated me a ton, it was great, so have a rating change and some awkwardly written smut.  
intentional pronoun swaps 'cause clueless nb!alex. hope it isn't confusing. **

* * *

Well fuck.

 _Fuck,_ why are the suppressants not working? Purposefully forgetting that she's been popping three times the prescribed dose, long enough to render the prescription mostly ineffective.

 _Fuck,_ why is it so bad this time? Turning her thoughts away from the fact that Kara's heat has always done this to her and that the years apart have clearly done nothing to lessen the effect.

 _Fuck,_ why did she not take Henshaw up on the offer to try out the experimental suppressants the DEO has been working on? Unwilling to admit that it was to avoid any extra scrutiny about her lack of sleep and any overconsumption of alcohol to get through the day.. That it is totally not a big deal—really, there's nothing wrong with a drink at the end of a long stressful day; it's totally not _Alex's_ fault that those stressful days are becoming more common than not.

The thought to call Maggie briefly crosses her mind as she yanks her shirt off roughly and tears at the closure of her pants to get a hand on her quickly growing knot. Quickly banishes the thought of calling to ask for Maggie's help as she leans an arm against the wall: she has _totally_ got this under control.

A pathetic whine as her knot pulses, teeth latching onto the skin of her braced forearm, desperately ridding herself of the vivid image of biting a mating mark into Kara's neck.

 _Fuck_. How had she forgotten how consuming Kara's scent was.

Years worth of effort poured into forgetting how it felt to hold the solid warmth of Kara's body, lost in a harsh throb of a straining knot and the tremble of her shaft as she drops a hand to grasp it, not phased as her forehead hits the wall.

 _Kara_. The name forces its way out of the seal of Alex's lips on the first wave of the approaching climax. Failing to banish the old fantasy of filling her, of tying her, of _breeding_ her- And that's it; that tips her over the edge.

Making a mess of herself by the end of it, rolling her eyes briefly as she takes in the already forming bruise on her arm. Turning to lean her sweaty shoulders against the wall closing her eyes, trying to even out her breathing, letting go of her shaft to push the tight pants further down her hips in vague hopes of avoiding a larger stain, other hand still gripped loosely around the width of her knot.

There's little reprieve, a few heartbeats to take a breath and admire the slick trails that coat her faintly trembling stomach, before the haze of rut clouds the last of her thoughts.

No hesitation now, unashamed and guilt free as they lose themselves to pressure of the grip around their knot and the even strokes along the rigid length of their shaft as they give themselves over to the fantasies lurking at the back of their mind.

Kara is _theirs._ It's a thought that Alex would usually suppress—they have no interest in the archaic ideas that most alphas still cling to in regards to omegas—but, instead of the sick feeling they're used to, a rush of possessive desire forces a strangled moan past their parted lips.

The desire to mark Kara has always driven them to distraction; the impossibility of it has always made Alex want it that much more. They know Kara so well, can easily picture the precise way Kara's head would tilt back in offer, can almost hear Kara's scant moans as they line her neck with marks, and with the final image of Kara arching up into the the seal of their teeth, Alex shudders out a wholly unsatisfying climax.

Their knot quivers but still doesn't lose any of its fullness. Alex takes a moment to catch their breath, once again admiring the growing streaks of slick that make their abs glisten and the slight bulging of the veins and muscles of their forearms.

It isn't hard to picture how Kara would look in this moment. Alex is sure she'd be soft, all light touches and gentle kisses while Alex comes down, that always present thrum of power that had always lent a comforting kind of heaviness to even Kara's gentlest of touches would keep them on edge.

Stroking along their shaft once again almost unconsciously, wondering at how hot Kara's mouth would feel as they absentmindedly stroke the pad of their thumb through the newly leaking fluid, hips arching and thighs quivering as they give into the fantasy.

Shifting to grip the base of their knot as the image of Kara spread out underneath them forces a whining moan past their lips.

Sweat dripping down the back of their neck, shoulders sliding wetly against the wall, hand picking up speed along their slick shaft. They would be safe with Kara. Safe enough to be knotted without having to worry about being vulnerable.

They want that. Want to be knotted to Kara so badly. Want to trust Kara with this part of themselves. The thought breaks them, the visual of what Kara would look like, the sounds she would make as she comes around Alex's knot triggers a harsh shudder to shake their body. Heavy streams of come leaving fresh streaks on their stomach as their legs finally give out leaving them to collapse in a heap.

It takes longer than usual but eventually her knot stops pulsing and the jets of come slow down to a trickle. The haze clears for the moment but the painful ache in her chest lingers. A few calming breaths later and Alex realises that calling Maggie is probably her best bet to avoid what is already shaping up to be a painful rut.


	11. touch

**a/n: my first day for camp nano resulted in about 1.9k words of alex/lena smut that honestly isn't readable.**  
 **so instead have this super short prompt while i figure out how to write again. my beta picked the prompt/pairing but did not read through, all weirdness is all on me.**

 **seriously though, the favourites and follows are super cool thanks for that! i feel bad getting them because i get what i want out of our plotting and don't feel the need to convert to much to proper, readable chapters to post. & to the person that asked: nb!alex = non binary!Alex. hopefully i'll have more of that at some point.**

 _prompt: shoulder squeezes_  
 _pairing: mags/lena/kara/alex - same universe as the rest_

* * *

Navigating this new facet of their relationship in public had been a lot more difficult than any of them had really expected.

Had her and Kara's relationship not been so public they may have been able to get away with a bit more but thanks to CatCo, and a very obnoxious board meeting, any physical contact either of them have with someone else gets picked apart and analysed. Though Lena has to admit the the current hot topic of her cheating on Kara with Supergirl is amusing.

Supergirl is one thing though, none of them mind that rumour and short of Supergirl just staying away from Lena there isn't much they'll be able to do to discount it as Kara has a frequent tendency to forget that she's in the suit when she's around Lena and can be a bit handsy.

Things between them all are still new though. Everyone is bit giddy and acting a lot like they're all deep in a first puppy love.

Keeping hands to themselves while out in public is something that they're still trying hard to figure out. Not kissing Maggie when she's fidgeting with pent up tension is a struggle, the constant aborted touches from Alex, and watching Kara constantly having to stop from kissing Alex.. She hates it, hates that Alex and Maggie are holding back mostly to keep from causing problems for her with L-Corp, wishes people would just mind their own business, that they could all just be open about it with no drawbacks. She's also glad though, that much she can admit to herself, she already struggles so much to get the stuffy old alpha board members to take her seriously and she isn't sure she's ready to deal with the _severely_ outdated ideas about a beta's worth that come along with her being publicly linked to an alpha in any sort of romantic manner.

They're finding little ways to deal with it though.

The shoulder squeezes are probably her favourite. They're a subtle way for them to convey a desire for physical contact when in a situation that anything more intimate would cause unwanted attention.

Those gentle, long squeezes paired with eye contact that lasts just a bit too long to be platonic that mean " _I wish I could kiss you"._

The brief squeezes paired with a slight smirk or nose crinkle that means " _You're being adorable right now"._

The squeeze that starts with the light brush of fingertips that mean " _I like you"._

Or her favourite though, usually coming from Alex, is a brief almost painfully harsh grip that means " _You're mine"._


	12. hugs

**prompt: hugs  
pairing: lena/kara**

 **i will eventually have something more involved. camp nano was fun but i didn't spend nearly as much time working in this uni as i had expected to.**

* * *

She had never noticed that Kara didn't hug her, didn't even really touch her outside of heats for that matter, until they finally talked about the cap wearing elephant in the room.

It was a hard conversation for both of them. Kara spent an unnerving amount of time still and silent and Lena was almost sure that she was working out a plausible excuse, a way to deny it one last time.

Lena had been putting the pieces together since that first meeting though, since her alien detection device flagged Kara as decidedly _not_ human. That look of relief on Kara's face when Lena lied about the reading was all the confirmation she needed really.

She'd have come to the conclusion herself even without Maggie's influence (which they still needed to talk about), had been working up to just outright asking Kara for awhile now. Had toyed with the idea of calling _Supergirl_ Kara just to see how she reacted. She's very glad that she hadn't though, knowing now that Kara would have taken it entirely the wrong way.

Afterwards it was as if Kara couldn't keep her hands to herself. Something that Lena recognised in her interactions with Alex, something that _made sense_ in general. That was Kara's personality, all bubbly happiness that she has to keep contained so as to not blow her cover or _hurt_ someone, as she confided. Though not with Alex. Alex was different, Lena is beginning to understand better now why that is.

It's wonderful, really. To be on the receiving end of all that _energy_. The feel of being wrapped up in Kara's arms when she's at full power is _amazing_ and something that Lena isn't willing to give up now that she's had the pleasure of experiencing it.


	13. heat

**a/n: heyy. apparently i wasn't super clear at the start but these are all standalone unless otherwise noted! they're all within the same universe but it's going to jump all over the place timeline-wise, sorry that it's been confusing! & i'd rather not give up everyones status until/unless i get to the point of having something written (nvm i've mentioned everyone but lucy already!) alex = alpha, maggie = alpha, lena = beta, and kara = some sort of omega (there's a bunch of stuff to it that they all have fun figuring out and i'll probably get a story about that at some point. the imprinting is one of the new things that none of them understands yet)**

 **replying to reviews/questions here is kinda tedious so if you've got specific questions about timeline/their relationship/wtf is going on/what we've got plotted already/prompts for them you can send me an ask on tumblr at ohpolyship! we have over 245k words plotted and there's a heap of stories (and smut) there but i don't know what all people other than us are interested in reading.**

* * *

Everything hurts.

Everything hurts and she's so dizzy, feeling alone without pack or alpha to take comfort in.

Her heat has never been this bad before and she wants to be angry with Alex for being away the first time it's actually painful, for leaving her trapped in this place with an alpha that isn't hers. But it isn't Alex's fault, her heat is early for the first time and there's no way they could have predicted that.

Trying to remind herself that things between Alex and Eliza have been so strained lately, that she doesn't begrudge Alex's time with her mother, that she is so so proud of Alex for winning that award even if it meant a weekend alone with Jeremiah while Alex and and Eliza went to Metropolis.

But it's hard, when the cramps are so bad she's surprised she hasn't broken something yet, when she's to shaky and nauseated to eat anything, when everything in her is crying out for _Alex_.

He makes the mistake of approaching her from the back, something that she would have normally heard and usually isn't a big deal, but she freezes up as soon as his hand touches her shoulder as he moves past her in a gesture that's usually familiar and calming, the panic is almost consuming and she drops the glass of water that she had finally managed to get.

Jeremiah is instantly concerned, moving her back and away from the broken glass, and there's a fleeting thought about how pointless that is, but he's to close. His touch has never been more unwelcome. His scent has never been so oppressing.

As much as she cares for him, appreciates the sacarcifices he's made for her the scent of _alpha_ coming off of him is overbearing, leaves her feeling trapped, and trying desperately to tamp down the overwhelming instinct to get away from this alpha who is not pack, not mate, who must be posing a threat to her.

She breaks away from him but only makes it a few steps into the next room before one of the worst cramps hits her, her legs giving out under her, a wave of dizziness and panic clouding her vision as she curls up against the back of the couch whimpering and clutching her stomach as tears finally manage to leak out of her tightly closed eyes.

He's right there, of course he is, concerned dad voice and worried face but his scent is to threatening and she finally breaks, screaming at him not to touch her. He backs off instantly and as appreciative as she is of that it's not enough.

His concern isn't what she needs right now, he isn't the alpha she wants and it's finally too much. Alex isn't here, _her_ alpha isn't here, won't be back for another couple of days and she can't do this without her.

Alex promised to always be here for her heats. She _promised_.

And she's angry. Angry at him for not respecting her space. She's heard the lectures that he's given Alex, about always making sure that she's aware and not crowing omegas, to be aware of the room if they're one on one, to pay attention so that she isn't blasting them with alpha pheromones. But he's right there, still in her space even though he's no longer touching her and she's angry with him for not affording her the same respect she's heard him lecturing Alex about.

"I'm in _heat_ ," she finally gets out, sobbing fully as another cramp saps what strength she has left. "I'm in heat and Alex isn't _here_.. She promised she would be here."

Be backs off instantly, finally puts a decent amount of space between them and the panic recedes a bit, leaving her exhausted, "I just want Alex."

He doesn't say anything for a long while and when she finally manages to hold her eyes open she notices that all the windows are open and his scent is dampened.

When he comes back into the room he crouches down a few arm lengths away, asks her what he can do, if he should call and see if Eliza and Alex can come home early and that suggestion finally pulls a response from her. As much as she wants Alex here she won't ruin this for her so she tells him no, begs him not to call them, not to tell them what's going on.

He leaves her some food that she can't manage to eat and she eventually makes her way up stairs and curls up in Alex's bed, being surrounded by her scent finally stops the shaking and the nasua receedes though the cramps and dizziness linger.

They have an awkward couple of days after that. Jeremiah is great, makes sure that he showers and that his scent is as unobtrusive as possible whenever he brings her food and he never opens the door or comes into the room, all he asks is that she responds so that he knows she's still there.

Alex stops in the doorway, eyes wide as she gets hit with the scent of Kara's heat and Jeremiah nudges her towards her room, giving only a raised eyebrow when she mumbles about Kara being early.

If it weren't for the wave of calm that sweeps over her when Alex finally crawls into bed and cuddles up close she'd have thought it was yet another fevered dream.

Hands thread tightly into her hair, pull her close, and that familiar body relaxes against hers as strong arms wrap around her.

She's probably holding her to tightly, hands slipping under the wind chilled shirt to get at heated skin. Alex huffing at her as she leans back to pull the shirt off, tugging Kara close again and nuzzling at her as she tucks her head into Alex's neck, inhaling the calming scent of her alpha, of pack, of home and safety.

"Voi," Alex tells her and she nods in response, the skin on skin contact pushing back the last of the cramps and the sickening dizziness.

"Zhao rrip." She tells Kara next, quietly and not nearly as confident, but it's exactly what she needs. The last of the tension and panic and loneliness and longing finally leaving her, fingers finally releasing their tight hold and instead tracing light patterns along a bare back, butting her head gently into Alex's chest and getting a light chuckle in response that pulls a smile from her for the first time in days.

Alex doesn't push, knows her well enough not to force her to talk. Tugs her out of bed a few hours later and bundles her up in a blanket and one of the hoodys she knows Alex took on her trip, sitting her down to lean against her still unpacked bag while Alex strips the bed and changes the sheets. Cuddling up to her while she pulls some clothes out of the bag then tugging her up, pushing her towards the bathroom with quiet words and reassurances that she won't leave.

Turning her back while Kara strips and gets into the already drawn bath, setting her phone down on the counter as sits down next to the tub, one hand idly playing in the water, "Dad said he'll run interference with Mom and bring us some stuff, so no worries about having to sneak you back in tonight!"

She nods a bit, tangling her fingers with Alex's and sighing at the light tingle that the contact brings, wishing not for the first time that Alex was okay with sharing a bath without her having to explain customs that are still too painful to talk about.

Alex gives her some more of her clothes to wear after and by the time they make it back to her room there's food waiting and a pile of fresh, scent free sheets, blankets, and pillows waiting. Alex grins at her, bundles her up on the bed with the tray of food and a stern look until she starts eating, then sets about building up a rather impressive blanket fort.

Kara finishes off the food without even realising it, busy watching Alex, charmed by the very intent look on her face as she makes sure everything is sufficiently cozy.

"Ewuhsh!" She says finally, hands on her hips and triumphant smirk on her face, "a den fit for.. Well fit for us."

She rolls her eyes at herself as she tugs Kara over and they both snug down in the warm pile. All she can smell is Alex and fresh linen and everything is pretty much perfect. Having Alex so close, having the scent of pack surrounding her, having this comfy nest for them both to cuddle up in without fear of Eliza barging in to drag one of them back to their own room.

Alex doesn't leave her side for the next couple of days and Kara doesn't leave their nest outside of trips to the bathroom which Alex escorts her to and from with Alex making all their meals after that first day, grumbling about Jeremiah teasing her for being so domestic.

It's a new experience for both of them.

It isn't unusual for Kara to go nonverbal for some heats, isn't unusual for her to crave the physical contact from Alex, and isn't even that unusual for Alex to build them a den out of blankets and make all her meals, but the pain doesn't ever fade fully. There's still cramps that reduce her to tears on more than one occasion and dizzy spells that have her gripping onto Alex for support.

They bond though. They're closer than they've ever been and Kara hadn't expect that they could be any closer than they already were.

And then there's the awkward conversation with both Eliza and Jeremiah after her heat has finally faded.

It hadn't occurred to either of them that other humans couldn't scent her. Alex had noticed the instant she had presented, seemed to always scent her heats before Kara, but apparently no one else had been able too. Jeremiah confirms that they had just assumed that she wasn't going to present any way, that things were different enough for her that it wasn't something they were going to have to worry about, that the lack of scent for them signaled beta if nothing else.

She wishes they had never found out.

The rules regarding her and Alex's alone time become even stricter, they discuss having a heat chamber installed in the house, discuss taking her to the DEO during heats, and she's now required to tell them when she's going into heat so that they can take _precautions_ whatever that means.

Alex sneaks into her room late that night, holds her while she cries, reassures her that there is no way she will ever let them lock Kara away during heats, promises that they'll figure something out but a few hours later Eliza is screaming at Alex to go back to her room and Jeremiah is standing silently by.

She's alone again. Fighting back the instincts urging her to be with her alpha, hearing tuned into Alex's agitated heartbeat.

She waits for the house to quite before making her way back to Alex's room, pushing the door open to find Alex waiting for her, sitting in the still assembled blanket fort with a smile and as they snug down in a tangle of blankets and bare skin Alex sleepily whispers, "Zehdh."

"Voi," Kara mumbles in response against the warm skin of Alex's neck. "Voi vot rraop."

Alex nods, tugging Kara even closer, " _always_ , Kara. You're always safe with me."


	14. Summer

**from anon: Lucy stuff please!?**

 _a/n: this is a bit from aprils Camp NaNo. my beta has looked over it super briefly to catch spelling errors but it's otherwise untouched & a bit jumbled._

 _replying to reviews/questions here is kinda tedious so if you've got specific questions about timeline/their relationship/wtf is going on/what we've got plotted already/prompts for them you can send me an ask on tumblr **(ohpolyship)**_ _!_

* * *

That first week was probably the most confused she had ever been. Watching them dance around each other, all awkward and hesitant, hardly managing to look at each other let alone speak to one another.

With the way Alex talked about wanting to give Kara space to grow and experience life - always with that sadly wistful smile. She had assumed that Kara was an ex, that they had broken up simply because Alex had left for university and didn't want to do the long distance thing while Kara finished school; quite frankly Lucy had expected to be chased out of their shared apartment the instant Kara got there.

Instead she was treated to… whatever this was.

She had missed their initial reunion, wanting to give them that space, and honestly needing some time to squash down that lurking attraction towards her roommate. Getting home that next morning,nearly turning around and leaving at the very distinct scent of alpha that clogged her senses the instant she opened the door. Not oppressive by any means, just strong, stronger than Alex usually gets since she pops an unhealthy amount of suppressants. Not expecting the strained silence between the two, the bed still made up on their lumpy couch, or the total lack of closeness.

Suffering through three days of it before finally having enough. It was going to be a long summer if nothing changed and she liked Kara too much to let her suffer that horrible couch for the rest of her stay.

Got the chance to really talk to her that first night Kara stayed in her room. Could understand why Alex was so clearly smitten (even if the dummy was trying to fight it). Kara was all light and warmth. Sweet and considerate. Movements oddly hesitant despite the openness she didn't even try to contain. Lucy didn't get much chance to spend time with other betas (and she was pretty sure Kara was a beta despite the weird edge to her sent) and the couple nights Kara spent in her room gave her a chance to really let her guard down, gaining a fast friend.

Finally had enough on the third night when she found Alex huddled on the couch (totally pouting) pumping out grumpy alpha pheromones on her way to grab the spare blanket.

"Coulda told me she was such a blanket hog," nudging the grumpy form as she sits down next to her. Alex huffs a quiet laugh but doesn't respond otherwise and Lucy catches just a glimpse of the hurt Alex is trying so hard to hide as their eyes meet.

She sorts through her thoughts, wishing she was just a bit more awake for this pep talk, but before she can get a word out Alex sighs tiredly and drops her head onto Lucy's shoulder. Deciding to leave it for now, curling an arm around the still tense body and draping the blanket over both of them. Trying really hard not to think about how nice it feels or the fact that usually an alpha this close, especially one that's still pumping out pheromones, would set her on edge.

Lucy wakes up alone and back in her bed the next morning and a quick look around the apartment reveals that both Alex and Kara are gone. Kara's stuff is still there, and she takes note of the fact that they've moved to Alex's room _finally_. Hoping that their absence is a good sign that they're working things out.

And it turns out to be true. Coming back from a date later that night to find them camped out on the floor in front of the couch, surrounded by a heap of empty take away boxes she's graced by carefree, happy smiles from the two. Gets pulled down into a pile with them while Alex teases her and Kara asks for _"all the details!"_ of her date.

She has no idea what changed, what was said, and honestly doesn't want to know. She's just happy to see a side of Alex that she's only had brief glimpses of in the last year since she cut contact with Kara.

Kara sleeps in Alex's room that night and Lucy has a brief thought to missing the warmth and late night whispers.. And then rolls her eyes and mutters quietly to herself, crushing on both of them is ridiculous and she _refuses_ to give the budding infatuation any encouragement.


End file.
